Forum:Music tunes
I was thinking of like making a Music tunes page. A lot of people scan the web for b-k Music tunes whereas here they could find it all on one page. If you didn't know, I can now record music. There is a template for placing music on an article page but some music tunes don't fit on any page. Also, while I'm recoding tunes, I don't know whether I should either cut the music straight out as it finishes (here) or keep the music flowing and fade it out (here). Before I was cutting it out but I've started to fade it out now. Opinions, suggestions? Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 05:10, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good, but I'm wondering how we should categorize it. I mean, it's content from the game, but it's not really...information about the game. Perhaps it could go in some Other category along with Cameos and any other similar articles. Some kind of subcategory of Banjo-Kazooie series, anyway. :Also, about cutting the tracks off, I was actually planning on asking you about that when I saw this thread. Personally it's always kind of bugged me when I download VG music from various sites and I can't loop it because it fades at the end. Granted I usually have the intent of directly linking, but even still, it's nice to hear it run through the whole thing smoothly in a continuous stream, only ending when you want it to. Although, when I looped that Mumbo's Mountain theme, it was a little funky; sometimes it wouldn't play the first few seconds of the song right after hitting the loop, and sometimes it had a smaller but still noticeable little jump at the end. I wonder if it's the file format. ::OK. I'll make the music page. I doin't know about the category so I'll just leave it. ::The music cutting out a little early was due to my recording. I stopped it a little early I guess. So do you want me to cut it immediatley or fade it? Or do you have a different idea? Cheers Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 12:59, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::No no, it's not that it cuts out early. It should be fine, but WMP apparently can't play OGG files for crap and makes it skip or just not play, often going for about three seconds with no sound right after looping. I'd love it if the pieces cut immediately so I could loop them, if only my player would behave. :::Oh, also, try to stay in one place as much as possible while recording future tracks please. It's nothing really big, but there are a lot of moos and footsteps in the background of the Mumbo's Mountain one there. You could hold Z to crouch while recording so Banjo and Kazooie don't start making idle noises. ::::Yeh I realised that recently. When I started recording, if i left Banjo alones, he would make thos weird noises. So I've worked out I can just put him in First-person view and he seems to stop making noises. I'll change the ones that fade out to cut out. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 05:07, 28 April 2008 (UTC)